


Creator

by Grammarwoman



Category: Eureka
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Partial Nudity, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Lupo can kick your ass or break your heart, and sometimes, both at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creator

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://valika56.livejournal.com/profile)[valika56](http://valika56.livejournal.com/), for Festivids 2014. (As it happens, I did a [Jake 2.0](http://grammarwoman.dreamwidth.org/137235.html) vid for her for Festivids a few years back.) She asked for a Eureka vid, and from her list of options, I chose to do a character vid for Jo Lupo. Jo's always been one of my favorite characters in Eureka. I love her range of skills and emotions, from her complete confidence in her badassery, to her bad luck with guys, to being convinced she couldn't hold her own with the other brainiacs in town and then proving to herself and everyone that she could. Plus, Erica Cerra is freaking GORGEOUS, so spending all that time watching and clipping was far from a hardship.

**Vid Download Links:** [49 MB at sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/5d3jv4)

One of these years, I will have music options picked out before I offer fandoms at signup, instead of dithering for weeks afterwards. "Creator" was the one that stuck with me, so I took the risk that a ton of other vids had used it first and went on with the process of rewatching the whole series. That left me about three weeks to actually pull a vid together. With a week for clipping, I managed to assemble this in two weeks. (More thanks to my husband and kid, who didn't mind the house sliding into chaos as I took over the kitchen table to vid during almost all of my spare hours.)

Right about when I was thisclose to done, [](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ghost_lingering**](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/) had some fabulous feedback on how to improve it even further - thank you so much for your insight! Thanks also to all the wonderful people who left lovely comments on the original [Dreamwidth](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/236352.html) and [Livejournal](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/236913.html) Festivids posts!

"Creator" by Santigold - lyrics:

Got no need for the fancy things  
All the attention that it brings  
Tell me no, I say yes, I was chosen  
And I will deliver the explosion

Can't say it's gonna get me far  
Do no good to say what you are  
I run the streets and I break up houses  
River runs deep and the flame devours it

Me, I'm a creator  
Thrill is to make it up  
The rules I break got me a place  
Up on the radar  
Me, I'm a taker  
Know what the stakes are  
Can't roll it back, it's understood  
Got to play our cards

Sit tight I know what you are  
Mad bright, but you ain't no star  
Polish up 'til you make it gleam  
Your M.O., I know what you mean  
Tail riding and I know it's true  
While they screaming "I love you"  
Down deep you know there ain't no flow  
A soul decay was D.O.A., yeah

I know what you here for now  
Word's out, you're an ideal whore now  
Now don't you crush on me  
I'll see you in your pipe dreams  
Whether or not you know it's true  
You are who they dictate to  
That shit must hurt real bad  
Fakin' what you wish you had

Me, I'm a creator  
Thrill is to make it up  
The rules I break got me a place  
Up on the radar  
Me, I'm a taker  
Know what the stakes are  
Can't roll it back, it's understood  
Got to play our cards

Here all the folks come ask about me  
Bandwagon, but they used to doubt me  
Blind side tend to hit real hard  
You should heed the warning, get a bodyguard

Steady friction in this bitch  
Creeping in just like an itch  
So far, I got the last laugh  
Still the rich rise up, still I live fast

Wouldn't know it face to face  
Got no soul and got no taste  
Moving in, speed up the pace  
I got it locked, though, what a waste

All the talk is standard fare  
Walk the walk if it gets you there  
On the grind 'til the gig is up  
I'll smash 'em down, put a muzzle on them like "what!"

Me, I'm a creator  
Thrill is to make it up  
The rules I break got me a place  
Up on the radar  
Me, I'm a taker  
Know what the stakes are  
Can't roll it back, it's understood  
Got to play our cards  



End file.
